


I Need (Kneed) You

by kitkat0723



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddles, Eddie loves Buck, Flirting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, cheesy puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Eddie grunted when something landed on his stomach and his first instinct was Christopher until he remembered his son was at summer camp. The clock read 3:40 am. Eddie groaned. They didn’t have to be at Hen’s for another nine hours and could sleep in. He realized Buck had rolled around and was trying to take up most of the bed, Eddie really should get a bigger one now that he had a giant sleeping with him most nights. “Buck.” No response. Eddie shoved his shoulder again. “Buck!”Buck looked up at him, eyes mostly closed. “Huh?”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 17
Kudos: 296





	I Need (Kneed) You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firstdegreefangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdegreefangirl/gifts).



> For Katie who asked for this and cuz, I needed something to take me out of my head after that whopper of an episode. Hope you love it, Katie. Literally wrote this in an hour.

The bar was loud, music up the highest it could within the city limits, and everyone was having a great time. After the stress of the last few weeks, it was what everyone needed. A night out, no calls, no alarms. Just a group of friends getting together. Chim and Hen were discussing the archaic techniques of dissection while Karen talked to Albert about a dwarf planet. Maddie and Buck were whispering to each other about something as she sipped from a glass of lemon water and he nursed a beer. Eddie nursed his own beer, letting the past drown in an amber-colored ale that let everything swimming around in his head, dull and fall to the back. Karen turned to ask him something, and they got into a debate about Mars because as Hen had told them, she still hadn’t let her Mars project, her third baby, go and didn’t think Karen ever would. Eddie was happy to let her discuss it with him even if half the things she said he didn’t understand.   
Buck excused himself to from the table and headed towards the bathrooms. Eddie gave him a minute, then followed. The younger man was leaning up against the wall outside of the bathrooms, eyes closed, taking deep breaths. Deciding Buck needed the distraction, Eddie stepped up next to him, place a hand on the wall next to Buck’s head. “Come here often?” Eddie shouted over a loud guitar riff. A small smile broke out on Buck’s face. Eddie considered it a win.   
Buck turned slightly, letting the wall take his weight, looked Eddie up and down. “Not really, but if you do, I’ll be sure to come back.”   
Eddie leaned in closer, lips almost brushing Buck’s ear. “First time here. Glad I decided to join my friends.”   
Buck looked almost sad, sucked on his bottom lip. “Oh, you’re here with people.”   
Eddie nodded. “Mmm. But I’m sure they won’t mind if I snuck away.” Eddie let his lips brush up against Buck’s ear this time, delighted with the small gasp Buck let go.   
Buck looked at Eddie, Blue eyes glowing in the light from above them. “Your place or mine?”   
Reaching out, Eddie grabbed one of Buck’s belt loops, and Buck turned completely, their lips meeting in a heated kiss that tasted like the beers they’d been drinking, and like cherries from the one Buck stole off Maddie’s dessert. Buck pulled away first. “You tell them we’re leaving, I really do need to use the head.”   
Eddie chuckled, leaned in for one last quick peck of the lips. “Alright.”   
Standing up, then readjusting himself a bit, thankful Buck had already turned towards the bathroom, Eddie went to go tell their friends that he and Buck were taking off early.   
***   
Buck’s head rested on Eddie’s chest as Eddie let his hand roam over the expanse of Buck’s shoulders that he could touch. Buck ran his fingers over Eddie’s chest. “Tonight was fun.”   
Eddie sighed. “Yeah. It was. I’m glad we could all get together.”   
Buck shifted slightly, getting even closer, and his breathing was starting to get more evened out a sure sign he’d be falling asleep soon.   
“Maddie said,” Buck yawned and Eddie immediately followed, making the both of them laugh. “Maddie said, she was glad I was happy.”   
Eddie kissed the top of Buck’s head, loving the way his curls were present without product tamping them down. “You deserve to be happy. I’m glad you’re happy with me.”   
“Happy with you, all the time,” Buck muttered, and Eddie knew he was most definitely right on the edge of sleep.   
Eddie leaned over, turning off the light on his bedside table, and moved Buck to his own pillow before turning on his side and wrapping an arm around Buck’s waist, closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him.   
Eddie grunted when something landed on his stomach and his first instinct was _Christopher_ until he remembered his son was at summer camp. The clock read 3:40 am. Eddie groaned. They didn’t have to be at Hen’s for another nine hours and could sleep in. He realized Buck had rolled around and was trying to take up most of the bed, Eddie really should get a bigger one now that he had a giant sleeping with him most nights. “Buck.” No response. Eddie shoved his shoulder again. “Buck!”   
Buck looked up at him, eyes mostly closed. “Huh?”   
“You kneed me.”   
Buck smiled and Eddie couldn’t figure out why, but then Eddie found Buck’s arm draped across his side. “Yeah, I do need you.”   
Eddie felt himself smile despite the dull ache in his stomach right now. “We’re getting a bigger bed tomorrow, Buckley,” Eddie muttered then laid his head back onto his pillow and closed his eyes again.   
After coffee when they woke up at a decent hour, Eddie grabbed his keys and then poured another cup of coffee into a travel mug. “Let’s go,” he told Buck, putting the lid on the Rangers mug Adriana had sent him for his birthday when she and the kids couldn’t come back to LA.   
Buck looked up from where he was drinking his coffee puzzled. “Where are we going? We don’t have to be at Hen’s until at least Noon.”   
Eddie cast his eyes skyward, not at all shocked Buck didn’t remember. “We’re going shopping for a bigger mattress for my room.”   
Buck looked even further confused. “Your bed is comfortable.”   
Eddie nodded, fingers tapping against the metal cup, enjoying the warmth seeping into it. “Yes. For one person or two smaller people. When you and your boyfriend are both over six feet, and one happens to have miles of leg, you need a bigger bed.”   
Buck stood up from the table, walking over to the sink and putting his cup in the white basin. “So you’re getting a bigger bed because I have two inches of height on you?”   
“Yes and because I don’t feel like dealing with any more knees to the gut at damn near four in the morning.”   
Buck flushed red. “Sorry.”   
Eddie laughed and stepped over to Buck, kissing his cheek. “You kneed me.”   
Buck laughed in turn, wrapping his arm around Eddie’s shoulder as they left the kitchen. “Yes, I do.”   
Eddie rolled his eyes as they headed out of the house. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me about these two or anything on my Tumblr @kitkat0723


End file.
